


Cat Power

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 坑, 旧文补档雷到不负责, 猫化南
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: “Ars longa”的意思是“Art is long”。





	1. Chapter 1

南太铉在男人的大腿上醒来。

最开始他还未察觉自己身下的异样，而是环顾了四周，发现自己正处于一个完全陌生之地。就连落地窗外的建筑群也是他的记忆中从未有过的。

而且，为什么天花板看起来格外高？

接下来他才察觉到自己的身子下有暖热传来，并不是地暖，触感比地板的柔软了很多。他好奇地伸伸手去一探究竟，一低头，看到他的手……

——不对，应该称作爪子。

——小小的，长满毛的，带着肉垫的爪子。

——？！

南太铉吓坏了，他的双手——准确来说，是爪子——立刻从热源表面逃离，攀上一旁的木桌。动作有些笨拙与不习惯，他无意间撞翻了原本安静地置在桌上的茶杯。他看着茶杯以不可挽回之速往地面奔去。

“哐啷！”——接着，茶杯碎裂成一块块。

当正立在桌上的、还没搞清楚一切是怎么回事的南太铉瞪着眼处在惊讶中时，刚才那清脆的响声吵醒了原本正在趴桌的人。他揉了揉眼睛，皱着眉头，再打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪。

南太铉看到对方的眼缓缓睁开，他不自觉地往后一退，生怕对方会生气。反射性地欲开口道歉，南太铉张嘴，但原本应出口的“抱歉，真的很抱歉”却变成了——

“喵。”

——在这之后，他感觉自己的大脑突然停止运转了一下。

“这怎么可能？！”——他想。难以置信地再度开口，听到的仍然是不可思议的猫叫声。

在南太铉努力回想起自己怎么会变成一只猫时，屋里的另一人——或许是唯一的人——醒来，在看到桌上的猫后，睡梦被打扰的不满一扫而光，取而代之，心立刻被眼前这只毛茸茸的小生物软化。

“乖，不叫。”他伸手去揉猫的毛，猫却怯怯地躲开，“不怕，不怕。”

南太铉看到男人的目光移至桌下，发现了地板上的碎片与茶水。显然，他还是没有完全接受自己现在已身为一只猫的事实，仍然保有曾作为人类时的习惯，在被别人发现自己做错事时立刻想开口致歉。

“喵。”当然，他只能发出喵声，但不管了，他想，于是继续小声地叫到：“喵，喵，喵……”

男人倒也不生气，低头谨慎地清理好易割伤人与动物的碎片，拿过抹布擦拭掉茶水。做完这一切后发现那只猫仍乖乖地坐在桌上，垂着头，瞳孔里半是害怕半是歉意，小嘴里不断发出猫叫声，像是在道歉。

他再次去揉它的毛，轻轻地笑着说：“原谅你了，自己玩去吧……嗯……小蠢蛋。”然后他起身，推开椅子往浴室走去，似乎是要去洗漱。

“就这样走了？！”——南太铉心中可还有无数个疑问：他是怎么变成一只猫的，又为何来到这个陌生的地方，似乎是自己主人的那个男人又是谁。

好吧，这些问题他也没法问出口，因为他不能……说人话。

他看到墙上的挂钟与日历显示现在是夏季里一个周日的下午五点半，而刚才趴在桌上小憩的人此时正在厨房里忙活。

没有任何事干的南太铉在房子里乱窜。爬上窗台，他把爪子搭在窗框上，欲推开它尝试着逃脱，却发现作为猫的自己力气实在是小。况且……

——这里离地面大概有十层楼的距离。

算了，还是乖乖待在屋子里好，南太铉想。刚才的男人看起来不坏，至少不像是他曾在网络上看到的会虐待猫的丧心病狂。或许未来他还会偶尔带他出去散步，如果想逃跑，那时候再行动也不迟。

暑气透过玻璃窗传来，趴在窗边的南太铉感受得到。客厅里立式空调的风正往这边送，这里是个不错的位置，南太铉决定趴在这儿不走了。

或许冷气吹得他太舒服了，因为有一身毛所以也不觉寒冷，他把头搭在小小的猫爪上懒洋洋地休憩。

过了约四十分钟后，鱼香味窜入他灵敏的嗅觉系统，无情地催促他起床。睁开无辜又有些邪魅的猫眼，南太铉看到男人正在把一盘盘菜端上餐桌。

“去哪儿了……”放下餐盘的男人寻找着猫，在窗台旁找到它时捏了捏它的小耳朵，说，“去吃饭咯。”然后抱起他，往餐桌走。

被抱起了！——南太铉忘了自己多久没被人抱起，反正是很久。很不习惯这种被人控制、无法自己行动的感觉，何况男人抱猫的方式让他不是很舒服，他的四肢便开始挣扎起来。

“好好好，我知道很不舒服，你忍一下就好。”

男人拉开一个椅子，把猫放在了上面，再端上一个小碟，里面装着的是鱼肉。

“我把刺都挑出来了，放心吃吧。”放下猫，他走到水槽旁洗手，回到餐桌后也开动晚饭。

南太铉觉得男人总这样对着猫说话的样子有点傻里傻气的，毕竟对方应该不知道自己可以听得懂人话，所以他现在对着一只理应听不懂人话的猫说话的行为看起来就像是自言自语。

他低头食用盘中鱼肉，还算不错，男人的手艺不差，水平算是中等偏上。不过他想试试……猫粮的味道，毕竟这是作为人时他不能吃的东西。

咽下几块鱼肉后，南太铉便觉得喉咙发干。望着正在他身旁忙着扒饭的男人，“喵”，他叫了一声。男人转过头，与他四目相对，猜到了南太铉在想着什么，便又去拿了一个小盘子盛了些许饮用水端到南太铉面前，揉猫毛，又一次，动作温柔得像是爱抚。

他，真的挺好……南太铉居然有些害羞了！他眨眨眼，赶紧低头，因为不习惯所以有些艰难地一小口一小口喝水。

晚餐结束后，男人收拾餐盘和碗筷、站在水槽旁洗碗。南太铉跳上水槽旁，趴在那儿盯着正专心于眼前事的对方。

五官分明，眉毛浓密，眼睛不算大，鼻尖好看，唇形是他喜欢的，虽然瘦但是双颊带点肉，笑起来肉鼓鼓的显得像幼童一般可爱。

身上的T恤的领口不小，所以肩膀上与锁骨附近的文身一览无余。被遮住了一部分，所以南太铉识别不出文身内容。不过对方似乎很喜欢文身，数量不少。

手臂上青筋的纹路明显，像河流的干流与支流，南太铉在心里嘀咕这是女生会喜欢的性感吧。手，骨节分明，没有多余的肉，指甲被用心地修剪，这样好看的手，估计又是女生会喜欢的。

他一定很受欢迎，看上去是那么……“女孩幻想的类型”，况且性格好像不差，还能烧得一手好菜！

是不是已经有女朋友了？

很好奇他喜欢的女孩会是什么样。

也好奇恋爱中的他会是怎样的。

……

南太铉陷入自己的想象中，全然不知道自己发呆的样子看起来傻乎乎的。洗完碗的男人察觉到了一旁发呆的猫，笑着说了声“小蠢蛋“，转身擦干手往卧室走去。

回过神的南太铉跳下高台，肉垫的保护让他不觉过分疼痛。他跟在男人身后，在步入他的卧室前却被拦住。

“我要换衣服，你不准进来啦。”男人有点儿腼腆地说。

“我是只公猫又不是女生，你害羞个什么劲！”——南太铉在心中大吼。但还是尊重男人的想法，在门前止步。

听觉过于优秀，他能听到门后对方脱下T恤时衣衫划过空气的声音，或者是穿上丹宁裤时粗糙的布料与他的皮肤摩擦后发出的声音，还有扣上腰带时金属扣发出的金属声……

作为一只猫，南太铉又害羞了。

换完衣服的男人走出卧室，说他要出去看电影。他蹲下身，去摸猫耳，发现猫一直撇过头不正视他。男人不知道为何猫会突然这样，对他的告别不理不睬，只好将他抱起，然后，亲吻它湿漉漉的鼻尖。

“我要出门了，回见。”他说。

——什么……

——居然被亲吻了！

——第一次被同性亲吻！

南太铉瞪大了双眼，难以置信。下一秒，他觉得自己似乎也要做出什么回应才好。

然后，他小小的脑袋靠近男人。

用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖。

 

★

时针处在“10”与“11”中间时男人才回来。

在他离开的这几个小时，南太铉开始熟悉这间屋子，也算是练习熟悉自己的猫身。他爬上男人的书架，翻出一些画册并悠闲地翻阅。甚至是学会了操作遥控器，打开电视机看起电视剧。尝试着玩PS4，却发现猫爪无法灵活地操控手柄便放弃。

当然，最重要的发现，是他在男人的卧室里翻到的对方的日记。

黑色的硬皮本，放在枕头旁。在看到它的那一瞬南太铉似乎就猜到了这是什么，曾犹豫过要不要翻开，偷开他人日记的行为实在是太不道德。但是……

他现在是一只猫嘛！

南太铉边在心中默念了无数次“抱歉，我不是故意的”，边翻开日记本。

每一页都被写得满满当当，字迹工整，看来男人很用心地对待。

他突然意识到或许可以从日记本里获得男人的信息，于是翻到扉页，发现那儿写着三个字。

“宋闵浩”。

——噢，终于知道你的名字了。

又翻到最新的几页，南太铉试图破解自己的身世之谜。

与他所期待的一样，男人——不对，应该叫宋闵浩——在书里记录了与南太铉相识的过程。

他是突然出现在宋闵浩家门口的。第一次遇见南太铉时，宋闵浩以为是某只流浪猫跑来他的家门口临时休息，第二天却看到这只猫仍趴在原处睡觉。担心他受饿与中暑，宋闵浩就把他抱进了屋子里决定抚养。

从日期来看，他住进宋闵浩的家里不过两天，大概这就是宋闵浩还没准备好猫粮的原因——未来得及。宋闵浩一直在纠结着要给他取什么名字，写到最新一行日记时仍未想好。不过南太铉觉得答案快要揭晓了，因为今天宋闵浩一直叫他——“小蠢蛋”。

——……什么名字！

关于南太铉的“身世”的信息不多，毕竟宋闵浩与他认识的时间也不长。南太铉只好翻他之前的日记，顺带解闷——要知道，虽然听起来很不道德，但翻自己身旁人的日记比读几十本绘本有趣得多。

专业是工业设计。

现在在一家有名气的艺术设计杂志编辑部里做副主编的助理。

喜欢的音乐流派是Hip-Hop。

经常去看演出。

没有特殊癖好。

有个妹妹。

还有个……

……女朋友。

南太铉看到这里，心情突然变得不快，就像手中自己独占的飞盘突然被别人夺取了一般。

这种不快并没能持续多久。听到从卧室外传来的开门声，南太铉立刻合上日记本，跳下宋闵浩的软床，以最快速度奔到客厅，跳到客厅的沙发上闭眼装睡。

小心地半睁眼，他看到是宋闵浩回来。还携带着离开时并没有的女用香水味。

果然是有女朋友啊……

更加更加不开心了。

 

宋闵浩误以为沙发上的猫睡着了，便脱下衣服直接走进浴室洗澡。

客厅里逐渐变得满是女士香水味，南太铉怀疑是Dior Midnight Poison。因为化为了猫，嗅觉比以前更为灵敏，香水的气味也比从前更为强烈，弄得他鼻子发痒、直想打喷嚏。

宋闵浩洗澡速度很快，大概是因为今天太累了，想匆匆淋个浴就上床睡觉。不过十分钟，浴室的门便“吱呀”一声被打开，南太铉听到声响立刻反射性地转回头。

看到了一丝不挂的、皮肤上挂着水珠的某人。

最开始还是正面……

什么都被南太铉看到了……

但南太铉却被施法一般痴痴地没转身，而是他的主人转过身。

臀部也看到了……

非常饱满，看起来很有弹性……

 

——等等，我在干什么！

——你洗澡时把浴巾带进浴室不行吗？！主人！

 

这次换做是南太铉害羞了。就在几个小时前，他还在心里嘲笑宋闵浩对着一只公猫害羞个什么。

宋闵浩没注意到沙发上某只生物的异样，走进卧室，找到丢在椅子上的浴巾，擦干身子后穿上内裤就钻进被子里准备睡觉。没过几分钟，想到空调没开，便下床找到遥控器打开了空调。还不忘关上房门，因为担心猫会钻进他的卧室。

——拜托，你仔细看看掉落在床单上的猫毛好吗？你的猫今天已经把你的卧室翻了个遍！

在入睡前他还给女友发了一条甜蜜的晚安简讯。真让人嫉妒这份恋情。

 

他关门了。

南太铉想，男人是不是讨厌他，因为都不愿意和他一起同床共枕。明明在无数影视剧和看到的IG上的那些照片里，猫都是趴在主人胸口睡觉的呀？况且，如果他有猫的话，也会和它一块钻被窝里睡觉。

——烦死了。

——你不仅有喜欢的女孩。

——你还不喜欢我。

——而且，没开空调的客厅……好热啊。

 

但开空调对于他来说不是难事，只要找到遥控器就好，而南太铉在客厅里转了一圈，怎么也没找到它。立式空调上的开关又太高，他没法够到它。

此刻，屋子里唯一开着空调的是宋闵浩的卧室，但是房门紧锁。南太铉难过且因炎热而变得不耐烦地打量那象牙黑色的房门，有些生气。

突然，他看到门与地板间的那条长长的缝隙，感觉到似乎有一丝丝冷气从那里流出。

欣喜的南太铉赶忙又跳又跑地来到宋闵浩的卧室的门前，伸出爪子去凑近那条门缝。

——耶嘿，果然有冷气！

于是他选择今夜在此处睡觉。虽然冷气不够强烈，但有总比没有要好。

他翻了个身，肚子对着天花板，四爪朝天，想着宋闵浩今晚对自己的“冷淡”态度，沮丧地闭上双眼。

 

看来今晚在电影院里喝的汽水太多了，不得不打断美梦起床去排解。

宋闵浩皱着眉头打开门，在黑暗中看到了一坨软乎乎的东西就趴在他的卧室门口。还未完全清醒，他挠了挠头，片刻后才想起来这是他的猫。

为什么要在卧室门口睡觉？宋闵浩不解。

他走出卧室后觉得自己知道原因了——没有空调的夏夜实在是令一切生物无法入眠。上完厕所走回卧室，他看到那只可爱的小生物可怜兮兮地在门口蹭着空调的模样，心生怜悯。

其实，他并不是厌恶和它一起睡觉，只是因为这是他第一次养猫，觉得自己还没能这么快地适应与猫共眠，还没做好准备。

宋闵浩小心地抱起正在呼呼大睡的南太铉，笨拙的动作将他弄醒。反射性地挣扎，认出这样的抱猫方式除了自己的主人会用也就没谁了，他才放下警戒心。

——他要干嘛？……

——我要睡觉……

关门，抱着猫爬上床，钻进空调被。察觉到猫被他吵醒，宋闵浩抚过它线条柔美的身子，说，对不起让它刚才在外面没有睡好，再道了声柔和的晚安，没管那么多就闭眼继续睡觉。

可现在是——

南太铉的眼睛正对着宋闵浩赤裸的胸膛。

——你让我怎么睡觉？！

他不知道要把爪子往哪儿摆，缩着好难受，于是，只好把爪子搭在了宋闵浩胸膛上。

——……好奇怪的感觉。

——软而结实……

南太铉又想起此刻宋闵浩只穿了一条内裤，而他自己身为猫则是一直以来一丝不挂——猫毛当然不能算作衣裳。所以，现在是，两个人一起裸睡吗？……

不对，是一个人与一只猫。

不对，就是两个人啊。

 

南太铉发觉自己身为人时少有的羞涩和过分脑补的能力全部留给了身为猫的此刻。

 


	2. Chapter 2

★

猫或许和恋人一样，是若清晨它不躺在你身旁，你便会感到焦虑与不安的存在。

宋闵浩在清晨半醒来时习惯地伸手朝被窝里胡乱一摸，没有触到那小家伙柔软的毛，便立刻醒来。

——总觉得它会逃走似的。

但这只猫显然比他想象中要乖得多——虽然最开始的那几天，它那小脑袋里藏着的想要逃跑的想法瞒不住宋闵浩——没有和主人一起醒来只是因为早起跑去看书了。

对，一只看书的猫。宋闵浩不知道为什么，这只莫名其妙出现在他家门口的神秘的猫喜欢看书。或许只是因为无聊了觉得翻动纸张很有趣，或许只是因为书本上的插画具有吸引力，或许只是因为油墨味对它来说非常好闻。

——或许它会识字呢？

宋闵浩知道这是个疯狂的猜想，但每当他看到它全神贯注地盯着书页上的文字时，这想法总自然地从他头脑中升起。

何况这只猫仿佛能听懂人话一般，不需要长期的训练什么的，就已能理解宋闵浩的那些指令。

一点都不蠢，和宋闵浩给它取的称呼“小蠢蛋”该有的性质相反，他的猫相当聪明。

也可能是因为自己天生有适合与猫共处的气质罢了，宋闵浩暗喜地窃想。

 

他懒洋洋地爬出被窝，走去厨房准备早餐。路过客厅时感觉到一阵冷气吹来。记着昨晚明明关了空调。宋闵浩皱着眉头，边在想这个月要白花去多少电费，边寻找着空调遥控器。

在寻找到遥控器前先看到了趴在窗台的小蠢蛋。

噢，空调绝对是它启动的，宋闵浩断定。

——是的，他的猫还会开空调。

他走到猫的身旁，发现对方正在睡觉——到底是有多嗜睡，宋闵浩笑着想——爪子下还压着一本精装书。宋闵浩仔细一看，发现书属于他的女朋友，估计是放在宋闵浩的包里然后被猫翻了出来。女友对书一直格外爱护与珍惜，若书页上出现了猫爪印她固然会不开心，所以，宋闵浩轻轻抬起那两只前肢，试图将压在下方的书本抽离。

敏感的猫当然不可能察觉不到异样。先是半困半醒、又带着不满地半眯眼瞧着对面的人，发现睡前在读的书被主人拿走后，立刻“喵呜”叫了一声。

它直立起身子，伸手去抓书脊，但主人的行动抢先一步。

“不能碰这本书啦，她不喜欢书上划出猫爪印噢。”

宋闵浩摸了摸猫那软软的肉垫，转身走向洗漱间。

 

——原来是她的书。

南太铉垂下头，望着两只小小的前肢，开始沮丧地放空。

他没有见过宋闵浩的女友真人，只是通过他们的视频通话而知道对方的模样。他们的感情挺好，算不上不靠谱的甜腻，而是无微不至地体贴与照顾对方。比如，宋闵浩会给女友准备午餐便当，或者是女友生病时直接跑去对方家里、请假照顾她——这时候作为一只猫的南太铉一般被宋闵浩的妹妹托管——谁半夜睡不着了就打电话给对方，两人一起去喝个酒，等到醉了再回家——要么就是去酒店——一起入睡。

虽然现在身为猫，但仍保有人的思想。南太铉把这对情侣的种种恩爱行为丝毫不漏地看在眼里，内心居然产生了一丝嫉妒之情。

近日，记忆开始一点点在他的脑海里浮现，南太铉想起了更多变成猫以前的事。

想起来的最重要的一件事大概是——他喜欢同性。

他还想起了曾经经常去充满男同性恋的酒吧里闲坐，但一直没有和其他人一样，找到心仪或勉强心仪的人、开始一段恋爱。原因？他也不知道。

估计是自己的要求太高了，而不是自己水准太低，南太铉自信地想。

就在他琢磨自己什么时候能变回人形、然后好好谈一场恋爱时，“咔哒”一声，盛放着猫粮的瓷盘在他面前放下。

“吃吧，别饿坏了。”宋闵浩又伸手去摸南太铉的头，而南太铉想到他的女友，便小气地把头撇开。

“干嘛啦？”宋闵浩问。难得看到他的猫生气，觉得奇怪。他猜测猫大概是口渴了，就转身打算去接水给它。

看够了宋闵浩的背影后，南太铉低头默默地啃他的猫粮。

这是他入住此处的第三个周。在入住的第五天，宋闵浩就带他去接种疫苗——没想到会那么疼，那一瞬他恨不得踢开针管，然后扑到宋闵浩怀里让对方揉一揉扎针处——还给他购置了相当丰富的宠物玩具，以及南太铉无数次想尝试的猫粮。

抱着好奇心尝试了第一口猫粮，却发现……根本没有自己预料中那么美味与有趣。而且还很干涩。他立刻怀念起宋闵浩为他准备的饭菜。

而宋闵浩却觉得猫粮才能帮助促进猫体内营养的均衡，便不再继续做饭给他的小蠢蛋吃，取而代之的是每天程式化地将适量的猫粮倒入盘中，端到猫面前，再盛上些许饮用水。即使南太铉有过不断地“喵呜喵呜”的抗议，但宋闵浩不知是不懂他的心思还是装作没听到，仍旧只给他投喂猫粮。

于是乎，南太铉只能每日苦苦地埋头到猫粮之中。偶尔抬起头要找水喝，看到正在厨房里准备双人份便当的宋闵浩，那股嫉妒之意立刻在他心中升起。

——我也想要吃你做的饭菜啊。

 

宋闵浩看到吃完早饭的猫在一旁闷闷不乐，心想可能是还在想着看的书被宋闵浩拿走的事，便从杂志架上随便扯了一本他所在的编辑部制作的杂志，放到猫的面前，说读这个吧。

南太铉定睛一看，“Ars Longa*：情人节特刊”一行字被印在粉蓝的封面上。

——干嘛要给我看情人节特刊啊！我是一只不能恋爱的猫！

说到恋爱……要是真的不变回人类，他大概就无法恋爱了。首先是因为，自己还是无法将一只猫作为恋人。虽然不了解猫这种生物的恋爱模式，但最终他们大概也要像人类一般，需要一垒、二垒，然后……全垒打吧？想到此，南太铉还是无法接受。

再一个原因就是，猫态的自己若喜欢上了人类，对方也不会接受的吧？毕竟能接受人猫恋的人仍是少数。而且……

猫和人要怎么全垒打！

永远不被丘比特相中，无论是身为人还是猫。南太铉苦恼自己大概一辈子、下辈子、永生都没有恋爱的命。

所以他觉得宋闵浩丢来的这本情人节特刊像是偷偷讽刺南太铉似的。但还是不情愿地翻开杂志。

翻过广告页，来到卡司页，他看到宋闵浩的名字挂在副主编助理那一栏，然后自己的心里升起了莫名的自豪感，还忍不住用肉垫去蹭了蹭铜版纸上的“宋闵浩”三字。

他接着翻页。杂志做得不错，排版、选文、印刷都是他中意的。情人节特刊大量运用了粉与蓝的配色——还是鲶鱼墨水中乔治亚桃红与 陀思妥耶夫斯基蓝这样的粉与蓝——也是南太铉爱好的。南太铉突然懊恼自己为何不早点发现这本精良的杂志。

“Die Ros'ist ohn' warum, sie biluhet weil sie blube. ”，翻到下一页的专题首页时，南太铉看到这句话。下面还有一行翻译：

“玫瑰无因由，花开即花开。”

——什么意思？……

他正噘着嘴琢磨这句话背后的意义时，听到日渐熟悉的声音从门口传来：“小蠢蛋，我要去上班了，不要把家里弄太乱。刚才吃饱了吧？那我们晚上再见啦。”

南太铉轻轻地点了点头，然后望着宋闵浩走出屋子时留下的背影。日光适宜地给他的轮廓镀了一层金边。

察觉到有一种微妙的心情在自己心中酝酿。

“ 玫瑰无因由，花开即花开。”

——好像能知道这句话所要表达的了。

 

★

 

大概是因为一场雨后气温骤降，最舒适的秋天有要到来的意向，所以今日的宋闵浩心情格外好。

他带小蠢蛋出去散步。虽然不是第一次了，但前阵子天气特别湿热，大大削减了南太铉的兴致。

说到能够到户外来散步，南太铉已经没有了最初的“要趁出来活动时立刻逃跑”的想法。他不知道要跑到哪儿去，因为在他的记忆中，这座城市他从未来过，人生地不熟，若是逃跑、迷路，被坏人抓起来可就惨了。再者就是他没有要离开宋闵浩的想法。为什么要离开呢？他人那么好，又长得那么英俊，为什么要离开呢？

 

宋闵浩觉得他家的猫奇怪得很，不仅不像别的猫一样好奇地四处乱窜，还一直乖乖地跟在宋闵浩身后，似乎对周围的一切也没有多大兴趣，总是望着天、像在思考什么，偶尔低头看自己的爪子，或者盯着宋闵浩的鞋后跟、边走边发呆。即使是有蚂蚁爬过或蜻蜓飞过，它也没有像发现新奇事物一般试图去捕捉它们，反而是它们反过来逗它。

——它真的……如人一般。

他与它来到一家允许猫咪进入的书店。店里的猫不少，但宋闵浩发现小蠢蛋对它们也没有兴趣，仍是乖乖地跟在宋闵浩身后，对于其它猫的搭讪更是置之不理。他甚至怀疑他的猫是不是正忧郁着。

后来它的行为打消了宋闵浩的念头。它灵活地爬到书架上，担心爪子会划伤书，便万分谨慎地搬运中意的书，然后趴在椅子或地毯上认真地读起来。

宋闵浩越来越加深了他的猫会看懂文字这一想法。

 

南太铉看完手上的薄薄的诗选后，把书吃力地放回了书架。他发现架子上的书是按作者的名字排序的，由A至Z。他想看拜伦的书，而“B”却在最上面一层。

太高了，南太铉仰望书架，想。虽然不是不可能，但担心自己爬上去会有摔下来的风险。

于是他去求助主人。

 

猫一直在挠他的裤脚。

宋闵浩蹲下身，不解地问怎么了，小蠢蛋便指了指对面外国诗歌书架，然后眼神坚定地望着宋闵浩，像是在求助。

“要我帮忙吗？”宋闵浩问。

猫点点头。

“好吧。”

宋闵浩先不纠结他的猫为何会听得懂人话、看得懂文字——他知道它是回答不了的——跟着小蠢蛋走到了外国诗歌书架旁。

——接下来呢？

他看到小蠢蛋立起身子，前肢竖起，朝宋闵浩伸去。

——这个动作……难道是要……

“要……抱抱吗？”

虽然不知为何它突然在书店里要抱抱，但看到对方点头后的宋闵浩立即弯下腰、托住它的臀部，温柔地将它抱起。他明显地感受到猫习惯性地将头靠在他的胸口。

“然后呢？……”

猫指着书架最顶层。

“要书吗？”

猫点点头。

“哪一本？”

宋闵浩看到猫在他的提问后摆出一副无可奈何的表情，想起对方无法说人话，自己的问题是在白问了。

“好吧……”他决定将书名念给它听。

 

还没等宋闵浩把“A”区的书念完，南太铉就有点不耐烦了。离他需要的拜伦还远着呢。

于是他用前肢轻轻敲了敲宋闵浩的胸膛，示意他停下。对方倒也很默契地知晓他的意思。然后，南太铉用爪子轻轻在宋闵浩的手臂上画着什么，努力不让对方的皮肤被划破。

——B。

——Y。

——R。

——O。

——N。

“……拜伦？”宋闵浩大悟。

太好了，果然他们之间就是有默契，南太铉想。他欣喜地点了点头，伴随着猫咪常发出的“呜呜”的声音。他找不到用什么合适的声音来表达自己此刻的喜悦和对宋闵浩的夸赞，“呜呜”比“喵呜”听起来似乎更合适一些。

为了让书本不被划伤，宋闵浩选了一本拆封了的、较为陈旧的《拜伦诗选》。他蹲下身，准备放走怀里的猫。他朝它举着书，征询对方的意见，问这本可以吗。

南太铉开心极了。

于是，他努力地使自己与宋闵浩靠得更近，伸长脖子，让自己与宋闵浩的头部的距离越来越短。

他突然伸出湿热的舌头，轻舔宋闵浩的鼻尖。

在收回小小的舌时还扫过了宋闵浩的唇边。

他摆出一个满意的微笑，轻巧地钻出宋闵浩的怀抱，朝远处的毯子走去。

 

留下他的主人蹲在书架前……

突然脸红。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ars longa”的意思是“Art is long”。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想看到……猫化的南。两人有点宠溺与甜蜜的相处模式……
> 
> 因为太懒不可能一下子写完了，分两章或三章写，总计一万多字吧。
> 
> 是一个太甜的故事……当然没有肉！我口味没那么可怕要看人兽！
> 
> 后来南当然也变回人了……
> 
> 标题是因为……想到了我喜欢的Cat Power女士。一定要给这文一个BGM的话就是她的《Could We》！
> 
> 我爱NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS两人都爱。
> 
> #同人文为了艺术与爱与和平


End file.
